


A Tale of A Sunflower

by GhostlyDreemurr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreemurr/pseuds/GhostlyDreemurr
Summary: Funfact:This piece was from my 21st Literature Class about Creative Non-Fiction Folklore theme.And also from my dead tumblr account :DI'm putting this written piece to remind myself and to YOU....how much you mean to me as a loyal Ghost Kids Captain and just a fan of your BBS/GBG Works as a Writer.Thank you for helping USBut remember it's always vice versa <3-Melly





	A Tale of A Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqueenofokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueenofokay/gifts).



> Funfact: 
> 
> This piece was from my 21st Literature Class about Creative Non-Fiction Folklore theme.
> 
> And also from my dead tumblr account :D
> 
> I'm putting this written piece to remind myself and to YOU....how much you mean to me as a loyal Ghost Kids Captain and just a fan of your BBS/GBG Works as a Writer.
> 
> Thank you for helping US  
> But remember it's always vice versa <3  
> -Melly

Once upon a time, in a lovely place by the beautiful village of  _ Fantasma, _ there’s a girl with a golden auburn hair named Ashley. She lived by the fields, cool breeze and sun had bathe her with warmth and happiness.  For anyone who lives in the city, the country life seems to be a paradise, but to the opposite, going to the city is a great opportunity to escape and to be well-known, to share the horrors and mysteries of the world.

But not every time a girl wants to live like this forever.

Everyone has their dreams to reach, like the clouds in the blue sky.

Ashley wants to reach her dreams, despite the laughs and discouraging words being thrown at her, saying that ‘if you are born in the fields, you’ll also die in the fields’. But she wouldn't let that happen to her. The golden auburn girl just wants to do something worth living for herself before the time hits the last tick-tock.

The ink from the owl-feathered quill has slowly dried up, at the end of a page from a yellow parchment paper.

Ashley’s parents don’t want her to go just yet,to live up as a History Teacher, going to museums, writing books about them. They know it will come eventually, but they only fear for the worst case possible if their daughter ended up off the path she wanted to take.

“I’m willing to deal with any attempts, any challenges to achieve my dreams” Ashley had told them, her hair dancing with the wind, backpack ready on her shoulders to go to an adventure, to reach her dreams. “Like the sun, they give warmth and hope for everyone to continue the day...I want to be like that for you, for our people and lastly, for myself ”.

“I hope you will see what i meant by it someday”.And then she was gone.

 

Days turn into weeks, months turn into years that Ashley’s parents waited for any hint of clue where is their daughter’s whereabouts, to what is her life up their in the city, or is she the successful person that Ashley wants to prove to her parents.

Nobody knows about the answer but Ashley.

The owl-feathered quill fell from the wooden floor with a clank, the remaining ink had painted the brown wood with splotches of black.

 

The news that they don’t want to hear has been reached their ears, waking up the whole village of Fantasma with hushed whispers,cries and pity. Ashley’s dreams have been reached, she had an amazing life and stories had shared to the public, to the world about the mysteries of life. She have a fiance that walk up to her parents’ doorsteps with a bloodshot eyes a bouquet of bright golden flowers in his hands, telling how she died in an accident saving one of her students from harm.

“She’s gone. But she wanted you know that she loves you..”

Ashley’s boyfriend gave them the bouquet of bright golden flowers that was been called ‘sunflowers’ at the city. He told them that it represents her so much, the golden auburn hair, the warmth of her smile and how determined she was to face every challenges, every single day.

“I want my life meaningful in my own way, to be their light in their darkest days” Ashley always told her students.The chalkdust sprayed in her hands.

The village and the people who known a girl named Ashley, a goddess in disguise. She followed the rays of the sun until the end of her life. 

 

_ A sunflower in the fields, and a wonderful person in general. _

**Author's Note:**

> Just giving you a ghostly hug too :)


End file.
